Où elle tombe, la mort vient
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: La saison 3 n'existe pas ! Recueil d'os, fic et vignette sur la vie des mousquetaires après cette saison (plus d'explications la note d'auteur du premier OS). OS 2 : La Femme du Capitaine, De bon matin, une des jeunes recrues de la garnison voit une femme près du puit de la cour de la caserne. Elle lui demande son aide.
1. Rite de Passage

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction. Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème "_ ** _Fantôme_** _"._

 _Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise)._

 _Alors… La saison 3 n'existe pas. La guerre contre l'Espagne a bien eu lieu mais Milady a toujours été là et a travaillé en sous-main en tant qu'espion pendant tout ce temps. La guerre s'est terminée mais on a quand même besoin d'espion en temps de paix, hein…_

* * *

 _ **Rite de Passage**_

 _._

 _« Il y a un fantôme qui hante la garnison. »_

 _Léon était là depuis trois mois et c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait une chose pareille. Une partie de lui ne pouvait d'ailleurs s'empêcher de penser que ce qu'on venait de lui rapporter n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie destinée à effrayer les un peu trop impressionnables mousquetaires qui venaient d'arriver dans la compagnie. Ses doutes avaient dû s'afficher sur son visage car le mousquetaire qui venait de prononcer cette phrase ajouta :_

« Je te jure que c'est vrai. Je l'ai vu. Anatole aussi.

-Et Gaston. N'oublie pas Gaston ! Le fantôme l'a fait tomber dans l'abreuvoir !

-Je l'ai vu aussi, déclara Urbain. Quand je faisais ma ronde avec Odon. »

Il s'empressa d'ajouter à voix basse.

« Il se dirigeait vers le bureau du capitaine. »

L'information était intéressante.

« Tu croies !

-M'étonne pas. Je l'ai vu, moi aussi, et j'aurai juré qu'il allait là-bas mais Martin m'a traité d'imbécile. Il parait que les fantômes n'existent pas, qu'il m'a dit.

-C'est parce qu'ils n'existent pas. » intervint Léon.

Mais personne n'écouta la dernière recrue de la compagnie. Ils étaient trop intéressés par l'information que venait de donner Urbain car maintenant qu'ils y réfléchissaient avec plus d'attention, ils se rendaient compte que le mousquetaire avait raison. Le fantôme de la garnison semblait toujours aller ou revenir du bureau du capitaine.

« Il… Il hanterait le capitaine…

-Les fantômes n'existent pas.

-De quoi êtes-vous donc en train de parler ? » demanda soudain un mousquetaire qui venait d'arriver.

C'était Porthos. Léon l'admirait beaucoup. Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire partie des mousquetaires.

« Du fantôme de la garnison, le renseigna Léon.

-Nous avons un fantôme. Depuis quand ? » demanda Porthos en se tournant vers les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

Aramis et d'Artagnan haussèrent les épaules. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de cette histoire.

« Il parait qu'il hante le capitaine. » ajouta Léon.

Les trois hommes s'entreregardèrent.

« A quoi il ressemble ce fantôme ? demanda Aramis.

-Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Ce n'est qu'une silhouette sous une cape noire qui va et vient pour aller voir le capitaine apparemment.

-Je crois que c'est une femme, dit Urbain. Et Anatole est d'accord avec moi. »

Les regards d'Aramis, Porthos et d'Artagnan se croisèrent à nouveau. Ce dernier se renfrogna tandis qu'Aramis se mis à sourire. Quant à Pothos, il éclata de rire.

« D'une certaine manière… dit Aramis.

-Difficile de savoir qui hante qui, cependant. » répliqua Porthos.

Il se tut alors que les autres mousquetaires étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Que voulait-il donc dire par là ?

« Alors le fantôme existe vraiment ? demanda Léon.

-Tu peux toujours poser la question au capitaine, lui dit Porthos en posant la main sur son épaule. Mais j'aimerais être là quand tu lui demanderas. »

Le mousquetaire se leva et il s'éloigna en compagnie de ses deux amis.

« Athos ne va pas aimer ça, dit soudain d'Artagnan.

-C'est bien pour ça que je veux être là pour voir ça.

-Il est nouveau !

-Justement.

-C'est vrai que c'est un bon rite d'initiation… »

…

* * *

Je pense que je vais changer ça en recueil pour les nuits... Enfin... On verra...


	2. La Femme du Capitaine

A l'origine, ce texte a commencé à être écrit à cause de l'un des thèmes donnés pendant la dernière nuit du FoF du début de cette année. Ce thème était « **Lavabo** ». Maintenant, évidemment, vous vous demandez comment je suis arrivée à cette série avec un thème pareil. C'est très simple. Un lavabo, c'est fait pour se laver et je me suis alors souvenue de la somptueuse technique qu'utilise Athos pour faire sa toilette dans le premier épisode de la série (Hein ! Quoi ! C'était pour dessouler ? Mais naaaaan…)

On se revoit à la fin pour d'autres de mes bêtises. J'espère que la lecture vous plaira.

* * *

 **La Femme du Capitaine**

.

Le jour venait de se lever. Alban, la nouvelle recrue de la compagnie des mousquetaires, aussi. Le reste de la caserne était encore endormi mais Alban savait que sa solitude ne durerait guère. Bientôt, les autres mousquetaires seraient debout, eux aussi, et en train de manger ou de s'entrainer.

En arrivant dans la cour de la caserne, Alban remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un, il ne savait qui, enroulé dans une lourde cape noire à la capuche relevée, se trouvait à côté du puit. Il frissonna pendant un instant en se rappelant les histoires sur le fantôme de la caserne, un fantôme qui était, parait-il, toujours vêtu d'une lourde cape noire à la capuche relevée… Comme la personne qui se trouvait dans la cour pour le moment.

« Eh toi ! Là ! »

Alban sursauta. Le fantôme venait-il de lui parler ?

« Oui ! Toi, là ! Viens ici et remplis-moi ce seau d'eau. »

Il s'approcha lentement.

« Mais dépêche-toi donc, bon sang. »

Alban obéit. Il fut bientôt près du fantôme et il put enfin apercevoir son visage. Ce n'était pas un fantôme évidemment. C'était une femme brune aux yeux clairs. Elle était belle, pas d'une beauté classique, mais elle était belle.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide, madame ? » demanda Alban.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Remplis-moi ça. » dit-elle en montrant le seau qui se trouvait par terre.

Il obéit immédiatement. Le seau fut bientôt rempli à ras bord. Il demanda :

« Et maintenant ?

-Suis-moi. »

Elle se mit en marche. Alban remarque très vite qu'elle était en train de se diriger vers le bureau du capitaine. Il ne bougea pas.

« Euh… Madame ?

-Tait-toi et suis-moi. »

Il se tut et finit par la suivre mais avec tout de même un peu d'hésitation. Que comptait-elle donc faire avec ce seau d'eau et pourquoi se dirigeait-elle là-bas ?

Ils furent vite arrivés au bureau du capitaine dont la femme aux yeux clairs ouvrit résolument la porte. Elle entra. Il s'arrêta. Elle leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel mais plutôt que de lui ordonner d'entrer, elle s'approcha de lui pour saisir vivement le seau plein d'eau qu'il avait à la main. Il la laissa faire. Elle avança ensuite péniblement jusqu'au bureau qui se trouvait dans la pièce, sur lequel, remarqua enfin Alban, leur capitaine dormait profondément une bouteille à la main.

Du vin ?

Il n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant mais il était vrai que l'endroit empestait l'alcool à en avoir presque la nausée.

L'attention d'Alban se porta à nouveau sur la femme aux yeux clairs. Elle leva le seau à deux mains, difficilement, et… En reversa tout le contenu sur le capitaine de la compagnie qui sursauta et se leva brusquement en renversant sa chaise. Le capitaine, dégoulinant, identifia très vite la coupable de ce forfait.

« Anne… »

Il se passa la main sur le visage.

« Tu… Tu n'es pas morte…

-Tu sais très bien qu'il en faut plus que ça pour me tuer.

-Anne… » murmura le capitaine en fermant les yeux.

Il les rouvrit brusquement. On aurait dit qu'il venait enfin de remarquer la présence d'Alban.

« Dehors. » dit-il simplement.

Alban n'eut même pas le temps d'obéir - et puis, il était déjà dehors de toute façon – car en trois pas, son capitaine fut à la porte pour la refermer avec fracas. Quelques secondes plus tard, la dernière recrue du régiment entendit la voix du capitaine. Il avait l'air en colère. Une voix de femme se joignit bientôt à la sienne, tout aussi en colère apparemment.

Le capitaine et cette femme, qu'il semblait connaitre, semblaient être en train de se disputer maintenant ?

Alban resta immobile pendant un long moment devant la porte du bureau du capitaine. Devait-il intervenir ? La dispute entre son capitaine et cette femme avait l'air extrêmement vive. Ou… Peut-être ne devait-il pas rester là ?

Il ne savait pas.

Alban jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté. Le reste de la caserne avait l'air de s'être réveillé. Peut-être valait-il mieux laisser le capitaine à sa dispute avec cette femme et allait déjeuner ?

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte. Le son de la dispute s'était atténué. Il décida de s'en aller et de rejoindre ses compagnons d'arme.

« Tu es allé voir le capitaine, Alban ? » demanda d'Artagnan en le voyant arriver.

Le mousquetaire et ses deux plus proches amis, Porthos et Aramis, étaient assis à leur table habituelle, celle qui se trouvait légèrement en dessous du bureau du capitaine.

Alban hésita.

« Il… Il y avait une femme.

-Une femme ? dit Aramis en souriant.

-Dans le bureau du capitaine ? » ajouta Porthos.

Il souriait aussi.

« Une femme ? » répéta d'Artagnan, l'air intrigué.

Il était vrai que ce n'était pas suffisant comme explication.

« Elle était dans la cour. Au puit. Elle avait besoin d'eau.

-Et elle est venue dans notre caserne pour ça ?

-Euh… »

La question n'était pas idiote mais… Alban pâlit. Il venait de se rappeler ce que cette femme avait fait au capitaine avec le seau qu'il avait lui-même rempli d'eau.

« Alban ? » fit d'Artagnan.

L'autre mousquetaire le regardait avec un air inquiet.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Alban ne savait pas comment leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé mais il finit tout de même par réussir à le faire. Son récit fit éclater de rire Porthos et Aramis. D'Artagnan se contenta de sourire.

« Je ne sais pas s'ils sont toujours en train de se disputer, conclut Alban. Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait aller voir comment ils vont ?

-Très mauvaise idée. Crois-moi, dit d'Artagnan.

-Pourquoi ?

-D'Artagnan a beau être marié. Un rien le choque, Alban. » intervint Aramis.

Que voulait-il donc dire par là ?

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir comprendre. Ce qu'il voulait savoir en revanche…

« Qui est cette femme en fait ? »

Aramis, Porthos et d'Artagnan s'entreregardèrent mais tous les trois gardèrent le silence.

« Allez ! Vous pouvez bien me le dire. Même si c'est sa maîtresse. Ce n'est pas comme si le capitaine était marié. »

D'Artagnan regarda ailleurs, gêné. Aramis avait dû mal à retenir ses rires. Quant à Porthos, il riait à gorge déployé.

Alban écarquilla les yeux. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

« Le… Le capitaine est marié. Avec qui ? »

Aramis riait maintenant. D'Artagnan, bien que toujours quelque peu gêné, souriait. Quant à Porthos…

« A ton avis. » dit-il.

Non. Non. Non. Impossible.

« La capitaine est marié avec le fantôme de la caserne ! » s'exclama Alban.

La question précédente d'Alban avait attiré l'attention d'une partie des mousquetaires présents dans la cour. Son exclamation termina le travail. Toute la garnison s'intéressait maintenant au petit groupe formé par Alban, Porthos, Aramis et d'Artagnan. Il y eut d'abord quelques secondes de silence et…

« Le capitaine… fit Urbain.

-Est marié… ajouta Anatole.

-Au fantôme… dit Léandre.

-De la caserne. » termina Léon.

Un silence.

« Je vous avais bien dit que les fantômes, ça n'existait pas ! » s'écria Martin.

Ce fut comme un signal et un vacarme assourdissant envahit soudain la cour de la caserne. On voulait savoir depuis quand. On voulait savoir comment. On voulait surtout savoir pourquoi personne n'était au courant.

« Athos ne va pas aimer ça. » dit d'Artagnan.

Aramis acquiesça d'un air absent.

« Je sais comment les calmer. » déclara Porthos.

Il monta sur la table et cria :

« Silence ! »

Tout le monde se tut.

« Vous avez des questions. Evidement. Mais vous connaissez Athos… »

Les mousquetaires connaissaient bien leur capitaine en effet. Enfin… Ils savaient plutôt qu'ils ne savaient rien ou presque de lui et que pour être au courant de ses secrets, mieux valait être prêt à les lui arracher.

« Il est le seul en mesure de répondre aux questions que vous vous posez. »

Un frisson général s'empara des mousquetaires. Poser une question personnelle à leur capitaine. Seul un fou oserait faire une chose pareille.

« Voilà ce que devront faire nos prochaines recrues quand elles arriveront, s'exclama soudain Gaston. Poser des questions sur sa femme au capitaine ! »

L'acquiescement fut général. Quelques nouvelles recrues poussèrent tout de même un discret soupir de soulagement. Quelqu'un aurait pu avoir l'idée de leur assigner cette corvée. Ils envoyaient d'ores et déjà tous leurs encouragements à ceux qui allaient finir par les remplacer.

Le spectacle était maintenant terminé mais quelques mousquetaires attirèrent Alban vers eux. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui avait amené cette révélation sur les épousailles de leur capitaine avec le fantôme de leur garnison.

« C'est une bonne idée, dit Porthos en redescendant de la table.

-Un bon rire d'initiation, c'est vrai. » convint Aramis.

D'Artagnan garda le silence. Il avait la tête levée et il regardait en direction du bureau d'Athos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Porthos.

-Tu as vu le cri que tu as poussé. C'est curieux qu'Athos ne soit pas sorti de son bureau.

-D'Artagnan, dit Aramis en lui passant un bras autour des épaules, pour un homme marié, je te trouve bien innocent. »

Le plus jeune des trois amis fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que ce qui peut se passer dans la cour n'intéresse aucunement Athos pour le moment. »

Aramis avait sans doute raison et d'Artagnan se prit soudain à sourire.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais… Je suis heureux qu'elle soit en vie. »

Ses amis acquiescèrent. La soirée, et nuit, précédentes avaient été difficiles. Ils étaient habitués à voir Athos s'enivrer pour oublier mais…

Porthos frappa soudain dans ses mains. Il était temps de faire disparaître cette ambiance trop sombre. Son regard parcourut l'ensemble de la cour.

« Bon… Quel petit nouveau allons-nous envoyer là-haut pour vérifier qu'ils ne se sont pas entretués.

-Porthos, non, fit d'Artagnan.

-Aramis, une idée ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir un instant. »

D'Artagnan leva les yeux au ciel mais finit tout de même par donner son avis sur la question que venait de poser son ami qui cria bientôt :

« Gervais, viens par ici s'il te plait ! »

…

* * *

Tout d'abord… Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué mais j'ai changé le titre de ce recueil pour « Où elle tombe, la mort vient », en latin « Quo ruit et lethum », qui est l'une des devises associées aux Mousquetaires. L'autre étant : « Alterius jovis altera tela » c'est-à-dire « Les autres traits d'un autre Jupiter » (source wikipedia). Ces deux devises sont postérieures à l'époque de Louis XIII et apparaissent, en fait, après la mort du Cardinal Mazarin (1661), mais comme la série a décidé en premier de s'assoir sur l'histoire française en faisant crever Richelieu bien, bien avant qu'il ne meure vraiment… Bref, c'est pas moi. C'est les anglais qui ont commencé. Perfide Albion, va.

Et je tiens à remercier à Leo Poldine pour m'avoir fait découvrir « On va faire cours » sur Youtube qui m'a permis de connaitre ces deux devises.

Ouais, en fait, pour tout vous dire, je n'avais aucune idée sur la manière d'intituler ce recueil. Après, j'avais deux très bons titres hein !

« Athos et Milady traumatisent les petits nouveaux de la compagnie »

« Le bizutage des nouvelles recrues de la compagnie ou comment les traumatiser en les obligeant à poser des questions au capitaine sur les allées et venues suspectes d'une femme dont on ne connaît pas le nom »

Peut-être un peu trop long. Surtout le deuxième en vérité.

Review ?


	3. La Recrue de trop

_Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction. Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème "_ **Trop** _"._

 _Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise)._

 _Et je me dois de remercier Oceanna pour l'idée (Pour une fois que c'est pas LP :p)_

* * *

 **La Recrue de trop.**

Porthos avait toujours adoré s'occuper des nouvelles recrues de la Compagnie et ce n'était pas seulement parce cela lui donnait plus facilement l'occasion de les traumatiser. Il aimait réellement s'en occuper. En fait, quelque chose l'avait toujours poussé à aller vers eux quand ils arrivaient à la Compagnie. Sans aucun doute parce qu'un jour un jeune capitaine avait décidé que la caserne des Mousquetaires du Roi et ses hommes serait sa nouvelle famille et ce malgré ses origines. Sans aucun doute parce qu'il retrouvait toujours un peu du jeune homme qu'il avait été dans la plupart des jeunes recrues, surtout celles qui venaient de débarquer à Paris ou celles dont les origines étaient tout aussi troubles que les siennes.

L'entraînement des nouvelles recrues était maintenant une routine bien établie. On lui confiait les tous nouveaux membres des Mousquetaires du Roi puis Aramis et d'Artagnan finissait par venir l'assister dans ces entraînements. Ceux qui montraient un talent certain pour les armes à feu étaient ensuite confiés exclusivement à Aramis tandis que les autres continuaient de s'entrainer avec lui et d'Artagnan. Parfois Athos venait les rejoindre et prenait la direction des opérations mais seulement quand il pouvait se libérer de ses fonctions de capitaine. Voir Athos entrainer les nouvelles recrues était toujours un délice et l'assurance d'avoir une bonne semaine sans plainte de la part des nouveaux mousquetaires…

L'entrainement des nouvelles recrues ne posait généralement aucun problème aux trois hommes mais parfois, ils se retrouvaient face à un jeune homme comme Etienne de Bérard de Montalet. Oh, ce n'était pas le premier fils de noble qui prenait place dans leur rang évidemment. Les Mousquetaires du Roi était une compagnie d'élite après tout mais… Il y avait Noble et Noble. Et en ce moment, Porthos réprimait fortement son envie d'aller étrangler le jeune Etienne de Bérard de Montalet puisque ce dernier avait, encore une fois, désobéi à un de ses ordres au cours d'une manœuvre d'entraînement. En plus, s'il croyait que Porthos ne l'avait pas entendu dire au cours d'une soirée bien arrosée qu'il était étonné de voir que les grands singes avaient maintenant le droit d'être Mousquetaire, il se trompait allègrement. Peu importait son ivresse lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots. Peu importait que ses heures de services aient été terminées… Quand on faisait partie des Mousquetaires, on respectait la Compagnie et tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait maintenant devant Athos, en train de lui faire un compte rendu accablant sur Etienne de Bérard de Montalet. Si jamais le jeune homme continuait d'adopter un tel comportement, le fait qu'il soit fils, neveu ou petit-fils d'un ancien Capitaine des Mousquetaires ne le protégerait absolument pas des conséquences de ses actes...

Athos l'écouta en silence mais inclina plusieurs fois la tête en écoutant parler Porthos. A la fin de son rapport, le Capitaine lui fit alors part de son attention d'assister à l'entrainement des nouvelles recrues aujourd'hui.

Porthos savait parfaitement ce qu'une chose pareille voulait dire.

Etienne de Bérard de Montalet arriva en retard à l'entrainement. Une première. Le jeune homme, malgré tous ces défauts, était toujours extrêmement ponctuel. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Non seulement, il était en retard mais le jeune Mousquetaire arborait un magnifique œil au beurre noir et des marques de griffures sur les deux joues. Il boitait également. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ?

Porthos regarda Athos et souleva un sourcil. Pourquoi son ami était-il en train de sourire ?

Etienne s'approcha d'eux et s'excusa de son retard, tête baissée, mais il releva la tête avec un air effrayé quand Athos lui annonça qu'il se chargerait personnellement de son entrainement pour les jours suivants.

« Capitaine, dit piteusement Etienne, je vous prie de me croire. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de…

-L'honneur de mon épouse n'a rien à voir avec ma décision, l'interrompit froidement Athos. Je pense même qu'elle l'a défendu par elle-même avec un succès certain. C'est l'honneur d'un ami cher et la réputation de la Compagnie dont il est question aujourd'hui. »

Porthos écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien compris ? Puis il sourit…

Il ne savait pas quand aurait lieu la prochaine visite de Milady mais il allait devoir remercier les deux époux. Grande question cependant : allait-il devoir intercepter Milady sur le chemin la menant au bureau d'Athos ou attendre que mari et femme soient réunis pour le faire ? Interrompre Athos et Milady alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le bureau du Capitaine, c'était prendre un risque certain.

Non. C'était d'ores et déjà décidé. Il les remercierait ensemble mais il allait devoir envoyer quelqu'un en éclaireur pour être sûr ne de pas interrompre les deux époux.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Porthos. Il savait déjà qui serait son éclaireur….

Etienne de Bérard de Montalet l'avait bien cherché de toute façon…

…

* * *

NdA : Jean de Bérard de Montalet est le premier capitaine des mousquetaires en 1622.

* * *

En fait… Ecrire ce recueil m'amuse énormément…


End file.
